Augusta Winters
Augusta Winters is a District 5 Omega tribute created by HawkWD. Her District partner is ??? Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Augusta won't speak much during her interview, and instead will give a the occasional yes or no. She will wear something that shows her grace and elegance, showcasing her class and superiority she perceives when viewing the other tributes. *Alliance(s): Augusta won't bother joining the Careers, and will instead go the games alone. *Bloodbath Strategy: From the moment Augusta is released from her plate, she will silently slip through brawling tributes and past blood-thirsty Careers to get what she wants. She will even play dead for a little while if she has to. Once she gets her hands on the weapons and supplies she desires, she will kill a tribute and then flee into the wilderness. *Games Strategy: She will use near-insane cisalpine when it comes to how little she sleeps, eats or drinks. She will always be on the move, always looking for more resources to manipulate to her advantage and weak tributes to kill. During the final battle she will use her wits to end the rest of the tributes, not rushing into fights or flinging her weapons around like crazy. Skills: Augusta is a great swimmer, coming from 4, and despite not living there for many years, she still retains the natural ability passed down from generation to generation. Augusta is also pretty strong, and can lift heavy supplies and trek long distances without growing tired. She is also good at being silent, able to hide or sneak past mutts of other tributes. Weaknesses: Augusta isn't exactly a great "friend-maker" and is unlikely to find any allies during her games. Augusta also doesn't know many survival skills, and will rely completely on cornucopia supplies, stuff stolen from tributes she has killed or sponsor gifts she has received. Fears: Augusta truly fears deserts, or any place with a lack of water. Her greatest fear is dying of dehydration, and will make purposefully make her water last 10 times longer then it normally would because of this. Weapons: Augusta will primarily dual wield a net and a knife. First she would fling the net onto her enemy to entrap them, followed by a quick jab with the knife. Her memory on using a trident is rather shakey, and therefore she most likely will not use this weapon. Appearance: Augusta has very pale skin, her tan shade faded long ago when she first arrived to the clouded region of 5. She has mysterious marine eyes that seem to broadcast longing for something more. She is very thin, from not eating much (By Capitol standards, not District standards). She died hair blonde hair a teal color that seems to scream for attention. Normally she wears a dress that matches her hair, and usually looks deep in thought. Personality: Augusta, to someone who only converses with her for a brief amount of time, would find her to be quiet. She never says much, but is very eloquent and polite, saying something wise and thought provoking at just the right moments, but never fully going into the conversation. They might call her distant, distracted, like something else is tugging at her mind. Someone who knows her better would say she is always nostalgic, full of longing and rather sullen. Augusta wishes nothing more to feel the soft, salty breeze of District 4. Ever since she was dragged away from her home, the place she truly belongs, she has grown bitter. While seemingly polite, longer conversations causes Augusta to become fed up with the speaker, and she will often say something rude to scare them away. She views District 5 as a dump and finds anyone from there to be a piece of trash, which is why she doesn't like her District partner. History: Augusta was not born in the power-plant dotted district of 5, but instead the blissful, beautiful District 4. While her mother was nothing but a simple fisherwoman, her father was an influential peacekeeper. Augusta wasn't too popular, but had a nice sized friend group and loved nothing more but to be in the sun, swimming in the sparkling waters. When Augusta was 9, a tidal wave struck, her mother was still out on a boat when it happened, and the vassal was brought down to the deeps of the ocean, her mother's corpse still onboard. She and her father lived far enough inland they were not affected by the wave, but they were heartbroken over their loss. Her father was never the same after that day, depressed and withdrawn, he often ignored Augusta completely. One day he coldly informed Augusta to back her bags, he was taking them to 5 where he was to be the head peacekeeper. He didn't want to be anywhere near the ocean which reminded him of his wife long lost. Augusta was nearly as disraught over loosing her home as she was loosing her mother, but was forced to go. From the moment she stepped off the train, she hated everything about 5. The grimy streets, the poor children begging for food, the smug riddled sky, grey all throughout the day. She became sour and cold, being rude to all the other people in the District. Many days she sat at a seat by one of the windows, thinking of the place she loves. When she was reaped she simply didn't care. If she lives, she can move to District 4 and finally be happy, if she dies, at least she won't have to stay apart from her home. Token: Augusta will bring a small seashell, her only momento from 4 Height: 5'5 Trivia *Augusta's full name was created by Hybrid Shadow. Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:Reaped Category:District 5 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:HawkWD's Tributes